G is for Granger
by megan.reeves93
Summary: I changed my Penname to megan.reeves93! I'm still the same person, so don't be fooled. AU The Janus list and now AU after Season 4. What if Colby wanted to hurt someone? Don/Megan friendship, Larry/Megan romance later on. On HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Agent Reeves" Doctor Michael Reynolds calls out

"Doctor, how is she?" Don and his father, Alan, asked in almost perfect syncronization

"I assume you are family?" Doctor Reynolds asked for clarification

"Uh, about that. Her family all passed, and her boyfriend is on the space station. She doesn't have anyone else. We are very good friends, I am her boss and know her boyfriend very well." Don explained, worried at the turn the conversation had taking.

"I do not care. Rules are rules. I'm sorry." The doctor said in a stern, yet soft tone.

"Please."A lightbulb went off in Don's head.

"Who is listed as her next of kin?" Don asked hopefully

"I cannot give out that info."

"No, listen. I am her boss. I am in charge of her case- you WILL give me that info!" Don yelled in the doctor's face

"Fine." The doctor looked down at his file.

"Larry Flienhardt." He responded briskly.

"I've known him for years. He would be so mad if he found out that we couldn't see her. Do you know why? We promised to take care of her, Doctor. Please, let

us fuffill that promise." Don pleaded.

"I'm sorry. Rules are rules."

"Expect to be hearing from your superior very soon."Alan responded fiercely as the doctor walked away.

"Let's go talk to the information desk, see if we can get a hold of the administrator." Don suggested

"Definently."

Don and Alan walked over to the desk.

"How can I help you today?" a young, blonde nurse asked them

"We'd like to speak with the administrator. As soon as possible, please." Alan snapped angrily at the nurse.

"Hold on please." the nurse said as she dialed a extension.

"Dr. Webb? There's a call for you from the information desk, on line 5. They say it's urgent." Dr. Webb's secretary, Mary Rhines stuck her head in her boss' door.

"Put them thru, Mary."

"Yes, sir."

Dr. Webb picked up the phone.

"Hello, Doctor Robert Webb speaking."

"Hello. I am FBI Special Agent Don Eppes, and I am calling about Agent Megan Reeves."

"Yes?"

"Sir, 20 minutes ago, a doctor by the name of Michael Reynolds told us that we

could not see Megan." Don responded, fire in his voice.

"Are you family?" Dr.Webb asked

"No, but, listen, please. She has no one else. She hasn't talked to her family since she was 16. I am a very good friend of her boyfriend, who is currently on the space station for another 3 months. Before he left, I promised that I'd take care of her. He will already be devastated. Please, let me live up to my promise." Don pleaded again.

"Are you in the ICU?" the administrator asked

"Yes." Don's tone turned from pleading and nearly hopeless to completly hopeful.

"I will meet you down there."

"Thank you so much, Dr. Webb." Don tried to find a way to show his emotion with his voice, but it wasn't working very well.

"You are very welcome, Agent Eppes."

Don hung up, and turned to Alan.

"So?" Alan asked, a sliver of hope in his voice.

"He'll meet us down here-oh there he is."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dr. Webb, this is my father, Alan Eppes. Dad, this is Dr. Webb, the administrator."Don introduced Alan to the doctor.

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Eppes."

"Are you taking over Megan's case?"Alan asked hesitantly

"Yes, I am."

"Then it is Alan. Call me Alan." Alan smiled, and shook his hand.

"So, how's Megan?" Don asked

"Megan is in surgery right now. Alan, Agent Eppes- "

"Call me Don." Don broke in.

"Don, Alan, well, right now, we are currently amputating both of her legs. We are expecting her to make a full recovery. We just finished sewing her up, We are going to move her to a regular room in about 2 hours, but it could be anywhere from 15 minutes to 3 hours. Yes, you can see her, she's in room 313."

Dr. Webb's pager beeped, and he looked at it.

"Excuse me, I need to take this. Here is my card. Now, you can see her, then, I suggest you pack a bag for her, and, if you want, come back.

Anybody gives you any flack, tell them to talk to me."

Dr. Webb got up from his seat, and left the waiting room.

"We should pack the bag in the morning."

"Yes, we should."Alan responded.

"Dad, how are we gonna tell Larry?"

Alan sighed, and shook his head, his voice intertwined with fear and pain.

"I don't know, son, I really don't know. We should ask Charlie tomorrow about how to get in contact with Larry ."Alan's voice shook uncertainly.

"Let's go see her." Don said

"Definitely." Alan responded, and they both walked into Megan's room. They both audibly gasped at the sight of Megan who lied there, lifeless, almost blending in with the pale white blanket that had covered her.

Don took a deep breath in, shuttered, and was reminded of the horrid hospital smell. The first time he had smelt that smell, he was in Fugitive Recovery, with Coop, protecting that witness. The next time was right after he got off the plane from Albuquerque when his mom had cancer, and the next was when he had to talk with that freeway violence victim. The last time he had been talking to someone in a hospital was when Megan was kidnapped.

Don reached over and took Megan's hand gently in his, and Alan did the same.

"Do you think she'll ever be able to walk again?" Don asked his father

"I..I don't know, Donnie. It will definitely be awhile, but I think she'll make it through, and hopefully, she'll be able to walk again. We should see what we can find out about what's happening to her, and what we can do to help her."Alan said thoughtfully

"Yeah. I want the best doctors, the best therapists, the best everything for her. I mean, that's what Larry would want, right?"Don responded

"You really do care about her, don't you?"Alan said

"Yeah, I guess I do. I mean, it's like we're siblings, ya know." Don said.

Dr. Webb walked in.

"I have some good news."

"What is it, Doctor?"Don and Alan asked

"Although Megan had to have both her legs amputated, we are almost positive that she will be able to use prosthetics to walk. She's gonna need alot of support to get through this, so what I suggest is that you take these beepers-" the doctor handed the beepers to Don and Alan "and go to our library just down the hall. You can use the materials there to find out what you can do to help her, and more about her condition. These beepers will vibrate when we have updates to her condition, and then, when they do, just come back here. Either me, a nurse, or a volunteer will inform you of her condition."

"Alright. Let's go."Don said, and the pair walked down the hall to the library. They both walked in, and looked around.

"Should we start on the internet?" Don asked, and Alan nodded

They both took a computer, and started. Don searched "amputee" and Alan searched "amputee support"

"Hey Dad, try It seems like they have alot of stuff."

"I'm there right now. She's definitely going to need us. What kind of info does the hospital have on support groups?" Alan asked

"I don't know. We should check." Don said as Alan got up and started to search through the bookcases full of books and papers. He came to a rack full of brochures that had a TAKE ME sign with a down arrow. Alan's eyes locked on the Patient Guides and the Visitor & Family Guides. He grabbed one Patient Guide, and two Visitor Guides.

"Donnie, catch."

"A Visitor and Family Guide? What else do they have?"Don asked as he walked over.

"A Patient Guide, and lots of brochures. Wait, here's one for amputees." Alan grabbed the brochure from the rack, and started reading it.

"What are the visiting hours?" Don asked

"They are flexible. We should ask her nurse if someone can stay overnight."

"The amputee support group is on the 3rd friday of every month." Alan said, and Don's hip buzzed.

"They've got updates on Megan." Don and Alan grabbed their brochures, and rushed out. They ran down the hall, and looked for Doctor Webb.

"Easy, guys. We just moved Megan to a regular room. Room 315. Just down the hall, 3rd from the last on your left."Doctor Webb stopped the two men.

"Thanks. Is she still sedated?"Don asked

"Yes, it should be about 36 hours at the least and about 2 1/2 days at the most. But the sedative is light, so she may wake up occasionally."

"Thanks."Alan said.

Once again both Don and Alan walked into Megan's room, and once again found her silently sleeping. Don pulled a chair over, and Alan did the same. They both started reading the visitor guides...

Hmm... Flexible visitor hours. She's definitely going to need us, so I hope one of us can stay overnight. How are we gonna tell Larry? Oh god.Alan thought.

Don thought: Granger, I hope you're happy. You've managed to slice Megan's legs off, and now she might be confined to a wheelchair. For life. You little SOB, you have no idea what I'm gonna do when I get my hands on you. How is she gonna take this?

"Donnie, we should see if we can stay the night."Alan said

"We should. Excuse me, but can visitors stay overnight?"Don called to a nurse who was standing just outside the door.

"Not tonight, because she needs her rest. You can come back at about 7:00 am tomorrow, but you will have to be very quiet because all the patients are still sleeping. Megan may be off the sedative, but she will be very tired and woozy, so she will probably sleep most of the day."

"Thank you, uh,"Alan said nervously

"Rachel."Rachel said

"Thank you Rachel."Don said

"You are very welcome. Now you both should get some sleep."

"We will. Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

_"Wow, I think I preferred the sarcastic yet still friendly Megan. That side of you actually just scared me a little bit." _

"Bastard."he mumbles

_"Megan?! Megan, can you hear me?"_

_"Don? Gran..ger...throw... bomb...jump ..off.. deck..."_

_"I'll go find him, David, you stay with Megan."_

_"Colby! Stop right there!"Don yelled _

_"Don, this isn't what you think! I had to, my superiors told me to!"_

_"Yeah, well, we'll see about that."_

"Thank god David was there."

"_Megan, do you remember what we do with people who are in shock?"David's voice is quiet, yet forceful, as he pulls Don's jacket on Megan, and covers her with his._

_"...warm..."_

_"Good, what else?"_

_"...awake...?"_

_"Yes, Megan, I need you to stay with me, okay?"_

_"...'kay." _

_"Hold my hand, 'kay? Stay with me, for Larry, alright?"_

_"...'kay."_

"_That's a girl."..._

"Donnie! Don! Wake up!" Alan's voice brought Don out of his sleep.

"Huh?"

"Megan's getting weaned off the sedative today. We should try to get there before she wakes up."Alan mumbled through a yawn.

"What time is it?" Don

"6:30 in the morning. I just woke up to the hospital's beeper buzzing and my phone ringing. Are you hungry, because we could stop at McDonalds and get something."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that but, uh, not really. I'll get something from the hospital cafeteria once I see Megan." Don chuckled slightly, and Alan lightly slapped the back of his head.

"I am capable of not making breakfast everyday, you know."Alan tugged Don up.

"Let's go, we want to be as early as possible." Alan said

"Definitely."

20 minutes later, Don and Alan were in Megan's room sitting by her watching her sleep.

"Hey Dad, I think Megan's waking up, she just squeezed my hand, and did you notice, she fluttered her eyelids. And look, her heart rate is going up."

Don said Alan smiled at Don, then looked down and smiled at Megan. She grunted and moaned, then slowly, she cracked her eyes open. Megan looked around until she found her eyes had been filled by Don and Alan. She smiled up at them, then weakly squeezed each of their hands.

"Hello sweetheart." Alan's gentle voice had ended the silence, and Megan cleared her throat.

"What is it Meg? Are you thirsty?" Don asked

"Yeah."Megan's croaky voice pushed out a word, a single word.

"Alright. Here you go, Meg. Drink as much as you want, but don't drink too fast or you'll choke." Don slid the straw between Megan's lips, and then she started to sip the cool liquid very slowly. Alan smiled down at Megan, and she smiled back, much more strong than the last time. Megan took a few small sips, and looked at Don and Alan again. It was obvious that she was having a hard time staying awake. Alan smiled at her, then bent down to whisper lightly in her ear:

"Rest, sweetie. We'll be here." With those words, Megan's eyelids closed, and her grip on their hands loosened.

Don turned to his father, and spoke;

"I've got to get to work, but I'll be back later. I'm also going to talk to Charlie about how to tell Larry." Alan nodded, and watched Don leave. He sighed, and squeezed Megan's hand gently. His stomach growled.

Alan thought: _Damn. I've got to eat something. Where's her doctor?_

Just as he said that, Dr.Webb walked in.

"Mr. Eppes?" Doctor Webb asked

"Dr. Webb. Megan woke up, and drank some water, but she fell back asleep. I'm going to go get something from the cafeteria." Alan spoke lifelessly

"I'll make sure somebody either comes down there, or notifies you by phone."

"Thank you."

Don got into the office, and saw Liz standing with David.

"Hey David. Hey Liz. Do you have any specific instructions from Merrick?"Don asked the two.

"He wants to see you." David

"Okay."

Don walked towards the AD's office.

"Don. First of all, how is Megan doing?" Merrick greeted Don as he took his seat.

"She's out of surgery and was sedated until about an hour ago. They're putting on some temp prosthetics to help with swelling, and hopefully lessen the shock of losing her legs." Don explained

"That's good." Merrick sighed, then looked at Don.

"Don, I would like to put you and your team on 2 weeks paid administrative leave. A DOJ team will look through all your cases- they will alert you when they are done." Merrick addressed Don.

"What? No, this is our juristiction, and this is my agent. I will work this case." Don snapped at Merrick.

"No, Don, you will not work this case. I understand that Megan was hurt and that you want to find justice for her, I really do, but that will cloud your judgement. You know that. This case is being handed over to the BAU. We will find justice for Megan. But we also must make sure that everything was done by the book. This topic is finished. If you say one more word, I will give you a written warning." Merrick warned. Don stood up and left.

"What'd he say?" David walked up to Don as he stormed down the steps.

"He wants us on administrative leave for 2 weeks. Another team will handle all the paperwork." Don scowled at the duo, and they sighed.

"Damn him. I mean, she's our agent, and when she was kidnapped, he let us work that. Megan deserves justice. We deserve justice." David snapped

"What the hell is he doing, trying to stop us from getting justice for her?" Liz fumed

"I don't know." Don seethed

"How's Megan doing?"Liz whispered once they were back to their cubicles

"She's in a regular room, and off the sedative, but still really sleepy. The docs are switching her over to heavy duty pills. She woke up to drink some water right before I left. I'm going back there right now, if you guys don't mind."

David and Liz shook their heads.

"Can we come over soon?" David questioned

"I'll call if you can, because visiting hours are flexible." Don said

_"Hey, you alright?" Colby asked as he followed Megan out onto the balcony._

_"Yeah. You know, swearing an oath to the FBI was the first time in my life I ever felt like I was a part of something. I felt good, you know? I liked what I was doing." Megan said thoughtfully._

_"Past tense?"_

_"Let's just say the past six weeks put some beliefs to the test, and I'm not sure that I passed."_

_"Well, you may be talking to the wrong guy." Colby reached into his coat and pulled out a grenade. Megan gasped, and started to back up slowly. _

_"What the hell?! Granger, it's me; it's Megan, Granger. What the hell is up?!" Megan asked with a layer of faint fear._

_"I'm sorry, but I can't betray my country, Megan. I have to follow orders, and my orders are to kill you." With that, Colby jumped off the balcony, ran about 10 feet, and threw the grenade. _

_Megan screamed, and tried to run away, but got hit in the legs by a giant piece of shrapnel. She fell to the ground, narrowly missing another giant piece of sharp metal. She struggled to free her legs, and felt a ripping sensation right below her knees, then extreme pain. _

_"Aarrgh!"_

_Just then, she heard footsteps and yells of FBI! _

_"Megan?!"Don said_

_"Don?"Megan cried weakly_

_"Megan?!"..._

"Megan? Can you hear me?" Don pleaded with Megan.

"Mmmm...Don? Wher..?" Megan moaned, then slowly cracked her eyes open.

"Hey"

"How are you feeling?" Don asked

"Really woozy, and lighter. What happ...?" Don put his finger over Megan's lips to silence her.

"Megan, when you were hit with the giant piece of shrapnel, your legs were severed just below the knee. The doctors tried to save them, but they were too late. They-the doctors-, Megan, they had to amputate your legs just below your knees."

Just then, Alan walked in from getting coffee. He saw Don and Megan, and Megan looked at him in horror.

"But- but my legs are still there, Don. They can't be gone if they're still here. Like Larry says; matter can't just disappear."Megan pleaded

Alan put the coffee on the bedside table, and went to Megan's side.

"Sweetheart, would you like to see why you think your legs are still here or should I tell you?"

"I wanna see." Megan cried

"Okay." Alan pulled back Megan's blankets, and Megan screamed in horror.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

_Alan pulled back Megan's blankets, and Megan screamed in horror._

"NO! NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!" Megan screamed, and started to sob. Don pulled her into his chest, holding her tight, while he rubbed her back. Megan clung to Don tightly. Alan slid onto the bed, and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, so that Megan was almost cocooned by Don and Alan. Alan rubbed Megan's shoulder, and rocked her, as Don let her wail into his chest. 20 minutes later, Megan was calming down, and weakly slumped against Don. Alan pulled away, and she tugged at his arm. He pulled her close again.

"They're not real" Megan cried

Don sighed, and turned to Megan.

"No, sweetie, they aren't. But, you know what? That doesn't matter. Just because some part of you isn't real, doesn't mean you're not real. Okay?" Don looked at Megan.

"I'm never gonna be able to walk again."Megan whimpered

"Yes you will, don't think like that, okay?"Don reassured Megan

"Oh my god! What about my krav maga class? I won't be able to teach ever again! NO!!!!" Megan screamed again, and Don and Alan cuddled her close yet again. She sobbed for what seemed like centuries.

_At least she cried less this time._ Don thought.

Megan's nurse Rachel, walked in.

"I have to change some bandages, Megan, so you can either have both Don and Alan get off your bed, and stand next to you, or one of them can get off the bed, and you can sit in the other's lap. Okay?" Rachel informed Megan as she sat on the bed, and took off Megan's temporary prosthetic legs.

"Can I sit in your lap, Don?" Megan asked

"Sure, Megan." Don helped Megan into his lap, and Rachel smiled at Megan. Rachel started to unwrap one of Megan's stubs, and reached around for the kit she had brought.

"Are your stubs hurting alot, Megan?" Rachel queried

"No. Will I ever be able to walk again?" Megan questioned hesitantly

Rachel looked at Megan, and sighed.

"Well, by the condition of your stubs, I think that you will be able to walk again. But you also have to work hard, and really want to walk again. Do you want to walk again?" Rachel responded

"Yeah." Megan answered

"In that case, if you work hard, you'll probably walk with prosthetics." Rachel empathized

Rachel finished, and stood up.

"All finished. Would you like me to send Doctor Webb in?" Rachel suggested

"Sure." Megan responded, and Rachel left. Dr. Webb walked in, and smiled at Megan.

"Hi Megan, I'm Doctor Webb, your doctor. How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess. Are those legs" Megan questioned, pointing at her temporary legs "my permanent legs?"

"No, they aren't. They are called IPOPs, or immediate postoperative prosthetics. In about 3-5 days, you will start some light physical therapy in your bed. The first thing you will do there is work to strengthen your stubs and your knees by doing things like stretching. Then, you will start some more rigorous therapy where we will help you regain strength in your stubs and your arms. When we are sure that your stubs have shrunk enough, we will measure you for permanent prosthetics. Those will take anywhere from 2 weeks to 2 months to be made- and depending on your condition, we will either release you or keep you in for a short time longer." The Doctor concluded, and looked at Megan.

"Okay."

"One person can stay with you overnight."Dr. Webb responded, and Megan turned her head to look at Don.

"I know you haven't slept in days, Don, so I think you should go home." Megan thought

"Are you sure, Megan? I mean, it's fine with me, but is it fine with you?" Don asked

"Yeah, it's fine."

"I'll see you tomorrow, then." Don waved as he left the room.

"I'm going to see where I can sleep tonight, Megan. I'll be right back." Alan said

"Okay."

Alan walked out into the waiting room, and approached Doctor Webb.

"Excuse me, Doctor Webb, but I was wondering where I should sleep." Alan spoke

"Um, there's a chair that turns into a bed in Megan's room. I will have a nurse bring you a pillow and blanket." Doctor Webb responded

"Thank you."

Alan walked back into Megan's room, and found her reading the Patient Guide he and Don had gotten her.

"I'm going to be sleeping right here, Megan. Okay? Do you need anything?"

"No." Megan paused.

"Could you- could you help me get under the covers? I can't pull the covers up very far if I'm laying down."

"Sure. Here you go." Alan smiled as he lifted Megan's blankets up with one hand, and helped Megan lay down with the other. He started to rub her back gently,

soothingly easing Megan to sleep. His intentions were successful as Megan quickly passed into oblivion.


	5. Missing Scene

"Dr Reynolds, please sit down." Lead doctor Robert Webb spoke calmly to Doctor Reynolds.

"Is this about Agent Reeves?" Dr. Reynolds asked. He was worried that he'd be reprimanded for doing what he was supposed to do.

"Yes. Why did you deny agent Eppes and his father the right to know about Agent Reeves' condition?" Dr. Webb responded

"Because they were not authorized."

"Dr. Reynolds. I admire your loyalty to the rules here, but that is not what being a doctor is all about. It is about caring for people and making sure they are well. Sometimes that means that you have to bend the rules a bit. You could've said, " I'm sorry, but you are not listed as emergency contacts, but you can talk with the administrator." Dr. Webb had finished his speech, and looked and Dr. Reynolds.

"Alright, sir. Will I be reprimanded for this?" Dr. Reynolds asked hesitantly.

" Not if this doesn't happen again. You may go."

"Thank you." Dr. Reynolds responded as he left the office.


	6. Chapter 6

"Morning, Megan." Alan said as she woke and shook the cobwebs out of her brain.

"Morning Alan. When did you get here?"

"About 10 minutes ago."

"Well, hello, Megan. How are you feeling?"Dr.Webb asked as he walked to her side.

"Nervous."

"That's perfectly normal. You're going to be moving to rehab this morning, but would you like to do it before or after breakfast?"

"Before. " Megan then turned to Alan.

"Alan, do you want to come with us?"Megan asked

"Only if you don't mind me coming."

"No, I don't mind. I'd like you to come, actually." Megan responded, and gave Alan a small smile.

"Here, Megan, let's get you in this wheelchair."Dr Webb said and lifted Megan into the wheelchair. Megan sighed, and Alan bent down next to her.

"What's wrong, Megan?"

"It feels like I can't do anything by myself anymore."

On the other side of her, Doctor Webb knelt down.

"Megan,"he started, "that is a very common reaction to an injury like yours. But you want to be independent, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well that is the first step. Knowing that you want to be independent. Now, though, you're gonna need a little help from Alan and Don and your other friends. But the only way you are going to get help is if you ask for it. Just because some part of your body is gone doesn't mean that you are less of a person. You know when you need help and you are the only person to ask for it. And that's what you do in rehab. You learn how to be independent again with help from your friends and family, and some people who teach you new ways of doing things."

"Will I be able to use artificial legs to walk?"Megan asked hesitantly

"Only if you want to walk again. Do you want to walk again?"

"Yeah."

"Well then, with artificial legs, and with some help, you'll walk again. Megan, I am going to tell you that you probably won't be walking all the time. You'll need to use a wheelchair for some situations."

Doctor Webb paused, as if he was deciding what to say.

"Megan, you are ready to move to the rehab wing. Do you have anything you need to take?"

"No."

"Then let's get going."


End file.
